


Zootopia: Partners' Legacy

by VariableMammal



Series: Zootopia: Partners [28]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariableMammal/pseuds/VariableMammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the Hopps family farm has the Wilde-Hopps family pondering the past, and how it might affect their futures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zootopia: Partners' Legacy

-Express Train From Zootopia to Bunnyburrow-  
  
  
    Winter break had arrived, and Judy Wilde-Hopps, her husband and her son all had a few days off that they were going to use to visit her parents farm in Bunnyburrow. Something about the train ride was disquieting to her, and she couldn't quite make out what. The scenario before her seemed eerily familiar, and the more she tried to shake the feeling, the more it crept upon her. Looking to her left she saw various mammals who appeared to be staring at her, or at least their unusual little family. Judgemental stares, likely, from traditionally-minded animals like pigs, horses, and other rabbits. Something about it was so familiar.  
  
    Shouldn't Nick be yelling? Judy thought this to herself, looking slightly upwards at the fox beside her. Nick had an unfocused, but pleased look, totally ignoring all the stares. But that wasn't right, was it? Judy tried to calm down, but her breaths were starting to come quicker. As the train slowed down and stopped at the train station in Bunnyburrow, she felt almost panicked. Looking to her right, she saw her gray squirrel son, Larry. A memory overtook her like a spectre that had lingered for this very moment.  
  
    "I do appreciate it, very much..." Judy said aloud in an odd, distant tone. "...Th-that's what I should have said. Yeah..."  
  
    "Mom?" Larry narrowed one eye and tilted his head in confusion at the seeming non-sequitur. Nick looked over and saw Judy's rather vacant expression.  
  
    "Judy, are you okay?" Nick got up and took their luggage in one hand and offered his right hand. "Do you need me to carry you?"  
  
    "I'm fine," Judy said, blinking a few times, but the haze wouldn't fully clear. "Maybe just let me lean on you a bit..."  
  
    "Of course," Nick offered his arm and Judy wrapped both of hers around it, slowly walking out among other brusque animals who didn't care whatever problem had gripped the bunny. Larry walked alongside them with concern as Nick helped Judy over to one of the benches near the train platform and sat down with her.  
  


* * *

 

  
-Bunnyburrow Station-  
  
  
    "Judy, are you all right?" Nick reiterated, trying to arrest her attention. Judy still seemed somewhat dazed. "Are you too cold? Too hot?" Larry looked at his mother in worry.  
  
    "Where's Jenny? Jenny should be here," Judy answered instead.  
  
    "Jenny hasn't greeted us at the platform for several years now, Judy," Nick said slowly with a calm voice. "She's working in Zootopia on the Fire Department, remember?"  
  
    "Dad? Do you know what's wrong with mom?" Larry was trying to keep himself from panicking. Judy shook her head and placed her fingers to her temples.  
  
    "I think something triggered something in her, like a flashback," Nick explained. "It's happened to me before. I think I know what she's remembering."  
  
    "Okay, okay, I think I'm... I think I'm back," Judy said, breathing carefully. "Next time I think I need Larry to sit on your side..."  
  
    "Wuh-what's all this about?" Larry continued to be unsure.   
  
    "The train ride gave me a huge blast of deja vu," Judy rubbed at her temples. "It wasn't exactly the same, of course, but it kept making me remember things... I felt a little lightheaded."  
  
    "Shall I tell him why?" Nick's mouth was in a line.  
  
    "Yeah, go ahead..." Judy nodded once.  
  
    "About eleven years ago or so now, that was the train ride we, uh," Nick searched for the right words, "well, we didn't know it yet, but we had met your... your birth mother on the train. Just for a moment."  
  
    Larry looked shocked. "Oh, o-okay. Why did that freak you out so much, mom?"  
  
    "Whew, it was a stressful day," Judy recalled, placing her paws on her knees and shaking her head. "I hadn't yet told my parents that I'd fallen in love with Nick. Nick and I had caused a big scene on the train-"  
  
    "Now now, don't go revising history on me," Nick smirked, holding a finger up that curved slightly. "That was ninety percent my fault."  
  
    "Anyway," Judy gave a small wry smile, looking at him with a sort of exhausted affection, "the argument was about people thinking we didn't belong together as a couple. And... and your mother said she thought we looked nice together. I didn't think anything of it at the time, even though it was a nice sentiment. I was still caught up in my own worries. But she remembered us later and looked us up. And... and in her desperation to find someone to take care of you..." Judy gave a shaky sigh, but managed to control herself.  
  
    "We ended up with a little squirrel boy," Nick nodded in conclusion. He managed a small smile, which Larry carefully returned after another worried glance at Judy.  
  
    "Wow, that's... that's pretty crazy," Larry blinked twice. "To think that one chance meeting could have..." His voice wandered off.  
  
    "Right?" Judy gave a sad smile. "My whole life seems to be a string of crazy coincidences all leading up to this point. A fox husband, a squirrel son, a job as a bunny cop. And yet here I am!"  
  
    Larry shrugged, patting Judy on the leg. "You're happy with all that stuff though, aren't you mom?"  
  
    "So happy," Judy admitted. "But it always seems to come at the expense of others. I don't feel like I have had to give of myself as much as others have had to give for me."  
  
    "Hey, honey bunny, let's not play the blame game," Nick squeezed her shoulder. "There's no debts to be paid. Our lives are as they are right now. We just need to keep going with them." Judy nodded.  
  
    "There you three are!" Jayce Hopps, a tall, lanky cream colored bunny with a brown masking over his mouth discovered them at the bench. "Never caught you three down here before! Is everything okay?"  
  
    "We're all right," Nick confirmed. "Judy here just got caught in a big ol' tidal wave of emotions."  
  
    "Bunnies, right?" Jayce grinned slyly.  
  
    "Shut up, Jayce," Judy said with surprising warmth. "And you carry our luggage this time."  
  
    "At once, my bright and yet paradoxically gray sister," Jayce gave a mocking bow.  
  
    Larry shook his head. "You're so snarky, uncle Jayce. Just like dad."  
  
    "Why do you think he and I get along so well?" Jayce asked, hefting up their luggage and heading over to his truck.  
  
    "Certianly not because of your looks," Nick ribbed him, smirking.  
  
    "Oops, I feel like I might be about to drop all of your luggage," Jayce shot back with a teasing voice.   
  
    "I'm just glad mom finally stopped having kids," Judy gave a stretch as she got up from the bench. "No more clusterfluffle. Even my youngest siblings are around sixteen, just like Larry, so we're set to have a great time at the Hopps compound!"  
  
    Jayce gave a nervous laugh as he tossed their things into his truck. "Oh, right, about that...!"  
  


* * *

 

  
-Hopps Family Farm Compound Main Entry Hall-  
  
  
    "Uncle Nick's here! Look, look! He's really a fox!"  
    "It's aunt Judy! She's the cops-police!"  
    "Aunt Judy! Aunt Judy! I spilled ketchup on my computer!"  
    "Uncle Nick, my dad told me to ask you if you have a car or not."  
    "Is that a SQUIRREL!?"  
    "That's cousin Larry! Get him!"  
  
    "Guh-get him!?" Larry blinked in shock. A few dozen rather small bunnies began stampeding towards the three in the entry hall.  
  
    "Ohh God..." Nick said with trembling in his voice. "It's clusterfluffle, the next generation. Stay behind me, son!"  
  
    "Maybe he should be behind me?" Judy wondered quickly. "Mostly the clusterfluffle goes after you- oh no they're after me too!" Several bunnies started pouncing and glomping all over Nick and Judy while Larry tried to dodge the grasping hands.  
  
    "I'll go hide your stuff," Jayce smirked, easily wading through the crowd, attracting only one or two bunny's notice, and only for a few seconds.  
  
    "Uncle Jayce, did they bring us candy?" Wondered a cream-colored bunny girl.  
  
    "Welp, going down. Save yourself, son," Nick's voice was rather monotone as the bunnies slowly overpowered him and brought him to the floor face first. "Jeez, this generation seems even heavier than the last one." He shut his eyes in resignation as curious bunny paws felt all over his fox tail, ears, and muzzle.  
  
    "Me too, urgh!" Judy struggled, but even she was no match for the sheer numbers and ended up on her back, where numerous hugging and nuzzling bunnies "preyed" on her.  
  
    "Gyuh!" Larry gasped, backing up. There were still at least a dozen bunnies that were anywhere from his height to that and half again walking towards Larry with their paws outstretched. "I think I've played video games like this... and I usually have weapons in those." Larry made a break around the conglomeration, which quickly sped up to try to capture the squirrel. Larry instinctively jumped at the largest shape he could see with his peripheral vision, which happened to be a teenager gray bunny.  
  
    "Larry! Long time no see!" The voice, which was rather unfamiliar to Larry, said as he caught the squirrel in his arms. Larry wracked his brain for any gray bunnies he knew other than Judy.  
  
    "Aster? Is that you?" Larry blinked in disbelief. Aster Hopps, a brother of Judy's who was Larry's age, began walking briskly in a circle to try to evade the clambering horde of bunnies. "You sure got taller."  
  
    "Well, unlike squirrels, bunnies actually get a growth spurt when they hit puberty," Aster smirked. Larry rolled his eyes. "I can't keep away from them forever. You're gonna have to play that game that we played the first few times you came over here. 'Catch the squirrel'!"  
  
    Larry grit his teeth. "I  _hate_ that game!"  
  
    "There's no other way!" Aster said dramatically. "They're almost upon me!" This was actually true, as the group of bunnies, protesting loudly about why they couldn't grab and hug Larry, was just about ready to pounce Aster. Larry winced and was trying to get ready for the "game" to begin. "Go, Larry! Remember, bonus points if you don't touch the ground."  
  
    Larry grumbled at this and leaped straight at a startled small bunny, wearing a determined expression on his small squirrel face as he soared. Not a moment too soon, as Aster yelped out and toppled to the ground with three bunnies tackling him. Larry latched onto the bunny and quickly scurried around to his back, where he couldn't reach, and chose another bunny to leap to. This continued for quite a few leaps, with Larry jumping onto bunnies that looked like they spooked easily and bouncing off of them onto his next target. Larry was getting tired after about eight leaps, and the bunnies were starting to wise up. He felt paws very nearly close upon him as the bunnies fought for the right to claim capture of the squirrel. Some of the bunnies even jumped at each other when Larry was on them, and he just barely avoided a few bunny-on-bunny collisions.  
  
    This is insane, Larry thought. How do they live like this!?  
  
    Larry was trying to make his way deeper into the hall, hopefully to some adult bunnies who would stop the game and shoo away the clusterfluffle. He mustered his eleventh jump, knowing his next one would probably be his last before he hit the floor or couldn't jump in time, and he flew right into the paws of Bonnie Hopps, his grandmother.  
  
    "Oh, thank goodness," Larry huffed in exertion. A shrill "aww!" signaled the defeat of the young bunnies.  
  
    "Why hello there, Larry! Good to see you!" Bonnie said warmly.  
  
    "Heya, grandbon," Larry grinned weakly, very tired out, his squirrel chest rising and falling quickly.  
  
    "How many leaps did you make?" Bonnie grinned.  
  
    "Eleven," Larry gasped.  
  
    "Did you touch the floor?" Bonnie continued. Larry shook his head. "That's twenty-two points then! We'll have to see if that's a new record."  
  
    "Yay..." Larry breathed out in exhaustion.  
  
    "Is that my squirrel grandson?" Stu Hopps made his way into the main hall with a bright expression, though his and his wife's age was beginning to show. "I gotta be sure, let me get my glasses." He dramatically and carefully put on his glasses, which he had needed for the past five years.  
  
    "Do you have any other squirrel grandsons, grandstu?" Larry asked curiously.  
  
    "No, just teasing," Stu smiled, gently patting Larry on the head.  
  
    "Stu, his parents?" Bonnie nodded reprovingly toward the two piles of bunnies near the door. Stu's eyes widened slightly in realization and he slowly shuffled towards them.  
  
    "All right, grandkits, shoo now, let your aunt and uncle be," Stu said firmly without a hint of sternness in his voice. Nevertheless, the bunnies scattered from both Judy and Nick obediently.  
  
    "I tasted the darkness, and it was warm and fuzzy," Nick groaned, slowly getting up. "Wow, I wish I had a bunny-compelling voice like that."  
  
    "I'm glad you don't," Judy got up next, slightly quicker, and she gave a grin, "I'd prefer my fox-compelling voice to be a unique skill. Hehe, being smothered like that was kind of nice. It is quite cold outside. Hi, dad." Judy had a bright, toothy smile as she laid eyes on her father.  
  
    "Hello, Jude the Dude," Stu smiled happily and hugged both of them in turn. "Good to see Lare the Square, and Nick the D- uh, no that's not right. Pr- oh, dear, I can't say that either."  
  
    "Tell me how you really feel," Nick laughed.  
  
    "How about just Nick the Slick?" Judy grinned. Stu chuckled lightly.  
  
    "How's it going, pops?" Nick asked warmly.  
  
    "Well, haven't bought the farm yet, so that's good," Stu chuckled, "though I suppose in my case it'd be more like  _selling_ the farm."  
  
    " _DAD_!" Judy gave an exasperated smirk with her eyes opened fully. "Don't joke about things like that!" The three of them walked over to Bonnie. Larry traded Bonnie's hands as a platform for Stu's, and Bonnie hugged both Nick and Judy as well.  
  
    "So glad you could make it down here this winter," Bonnie said genuinely. "I'll bake such treats for all three of you that you won't want to leave!"  
  
    "Well, I have a feeling this one might want to leave if we can't get clusterfluffle two-point-oh under control," Nick smirked, jerking his head at Larry.  
  
    "It's okay, it's only a little bit terrifying," Larry said dryly.   
  
    "Now Stu, be sure to give the little ones a lecture on proper small-animal behavior," Bonnie waggled her finger at Stu.  
  
    "I sure will!" Stu smiled and pat Larry on the head again. "I'll tell them all about how Larry's the best squirrel grandson a granddad could ask for!"  
  
    "Dunno how much  _that_ will help, dad, but it is true!" Judy leaned in to smooch Larry's cheek.  
  
    "Maybe I could trade in all of those 'catch the squirrel' points for a written guarantee that I wont be snuggled, smooched, nuzzled, or otherwise loved to death?" Larry asked.  
  
    "I don't know if I can promise that," Bonnie smirked, pinching his other cheek. "You're just a bit too adorable."  
  
    "Great," Larry's eyes half-lid. Nick tried not to chuckle.   
  


* * *

 

  
-Hopps Family Farm Compound Main Living Area-  
  
  
    With his hands in his pockets, Nick wandered around the compound in the early part of the night, delighting in the relative peace and quiet. Some of Judy's friendlier siblings would give him smiles and waves, but some of them, he noticed, still tried to avoid his line of sight. Nick just let this glance off him; he knew he couldn't expect  _every_ one of the Hopps to be a fan of him. Nick smiled as he entered the main living area, with its huge array of TV screens, each of which could view a separate channel or website, or even combine to form a huge screen for family viewing, as well as the enormous curved couch that still had several bunny occupants at that point in the evening.  
  
    To one end of the couch he saw a few rocking chairs arranged, and Stu Hopps was sitting in one of them, relaxing and watching some TV. Stu seemed surprised that Nick was on his way over.  
  
    "Nick? What's the matter, son? Are the sleeping arrangements not working for you this time?" Stu blinked at the approaching fox.  
  
    "Oh no, nothing like that," Nick smiled softly, "was actually looking for you; wanted to catch up."  
  
    "Oh!" Stu looked rather happy. He motioned to an empty rocking chair by him. "By all means, then, pull up a chair!"  
  
    "Eh, I don't know about sitting in a rocking chair, pops," Nick grimaced, his tail instinctively swishing away from it. "Long tails and rocking chairs aren't the best combo." Nick did take a seat at the very edge of the long couch closest to Stu. Stu grinned at Nick, gesturing at the couch.  
  
    "You know, I've thought of adding another, higher layer to the couch. A lot of our kits and grandkits have to sit on the floor for big events nowadays," Stu gave a small smile.  
  
    "Yeah, about that," Nick hunched over, his hands laying lazily over his knees, "a lot of your children still live with you, huh? And their own kits? Isn't that getting to be a little much?"  
  
    "Oh, well," Stu gently swiped his paw in front of himself, "it's no big deal. I have a very large compound after all, and it wouldn't really do to be empty, now would it? Animals are living longer these days. Bonnie's father, Otto, lived to one hundred n' five! You remember that?"  
  
    "Yeah," Nick blinked, "that was the... well, it was very serene, for a funeral, to be honest. I suppose he lived just the sort of life anyone could ask for, really. I mean, I wasn't too much of a fan of the 'foxes are red because the Devil made them' quip he said when he met me, but he was from a different era and everything." Stu gave a small laugh, nodding in agreement. "Over eleven hundred children and great-grandchildren. Mm." Nick shook his head in awe.  
  
    "A lot of them our fault," Stu chuckled. "I think... you know, sometimes I think bunnies like Bon and I are holding we bunnies as a species back."  
  
    "Huh?" Nick looked surprised to hear him say that. "What do you mean?"  
  
    "Well, as I'm sure you've seen, Bon and I are rather, ah, traditional bunnies," Stu tilted his head a bit, "explosively breeding and whatnot. Preconceived fears of other species. I did help to perpetuate that, after all. Maybe if I didn't you'd get a warmer reception around here."  
  
    "Hey, don't beat yourself up, pops," Nick grinned, holding a paw up in caution. "It's a lot warmer here than most of Zootopia, I can tell you that much."  
  
    "Anyhow, I just thought that keeping my home open to as many of my kids and their kids as possible would be the right thing to do," Stu said, "the new-age bunnies are trying to push for more of us to get 'fixed', and while Bon and I didn't much care for that, I think I can see the merits. Having tons of kids, living a long time, it's getting hard for even my kids to find jobs or help around even my own farm!"  
  
    "I guess I never thought of that," Nick mused. "What a world, huh? Each of our species has its own problems to deal with."  
  
    "You got that right," Stu frowned slightly. "I just suppose I'm a bit ashamed that I became aware of those issues too late to actually help with any of them."  
  
    "Pops," Nick shook his head, reaching over to pat Stu on the shoulder, "you're one of the kindest people I know, of  _any_ species. I'm proud to have you as a father. And hey, look, you have a fox for a son. That's something unusual, huh?" Stu gave a wobbly smile at this, but managed to keep his emotions in check with a sigh.  
  
    "One fox, and one squirrel grandkit," Stu shook his head, "if my family were more open-minded, maybe it'd be more than that." He gave another deep sigh. "Nevertheless, I think this will be my last winter." Nick's eyes flew open in alarm.  
  
    "Whuh... what!?" Nick tried to keep himself from yelping. Stu realized what he had said and gave an embarrassed huff of amusement.  
  
    "Oh, not like that!" Stu held up both of his paws. "I think this bunny body is getting a bit too old to do everything I need to do around the farm. I'm thinking of turning it all over to Jayce, actually. He's got a good mind for business, funny, smart, kind of like you, actually! I think he will do the Hopps name proud."  
  
    "Ah, that seems like a great idea," Nick relaxed backwards, and a wistful smile played across his face, but it slowly drained away. "Yeah... all I ever wanted for my dad was to be able to look back with pride over the works of his paws."  
  
    Stu smiled at this, but then realization came over him. "Nick, I have a feeling you're not talking about me..." Nick shook his head.  
  
    "Wilde Style, that's what he wanted to call it," Nick said in a soft voice. He let out an amused huff. "He wanted to sell suits to help young upstart mammals ace their job interviews, especially predators. Wanted everyone to come out of his store looking sleek and smooth. Such a good tailor. He wanted to go into a neighborhood that was having trouble, spruce up a closed down shop, and help better that block."  
  
    "That sounds like quite a nice dream," Stu said cautiously, though his stomach was starting to turn, as he was aware he'd never seen Nick's father.  
  
    "He took me to some of his pitches for funding," Nick was looking down at his lap, "cute little fox boy with a big tie on, maybe it would soften their hearts, huh? But no. I remember their words. 'John Wilde, it's a good idea, and a good location, but you're...'" Nick's voice hitched a bit and he couldn't get the words out.  
  
    "...A fox?" Stu offered the words, though they hurt his own heart to say. Nick started to sniffle a bit, but he nodded.  
  
    "'No one's going to trust a fox to give them a well-made suit', they said," Nick went on with difficulty. "It was pretty hard to watch my father's dreams get dashed just because of what he was. But he wasn't going to give up. That is, until that choice was taken from him."  
  
    "Son, if it would be too hard, just..." Stu felt tears welling up in his own eyes.  
  
    "He was run off the road high up in the Rainforest District by a drunk driver," Nick swallowed, choking out a few tears. "At least he didn't suffer." Stu cried for a little while, taking off his glasses and wiping at his eyes, as Nick tried to dry his own tears. Stu put his glasses on and then got off his rocking chair and sat up close next to Nick, putting his arm around him. "I think you'd have liked him, pops."  
  
    "When I get to those big pearly gates," Stu said after a big, shaky sigh, "I'll be sure to ask if they can look him up for me. Maybe we can hang out!" Stu offered a weak smile to his son-in-law.  
  
    "Pops!" Nick managed a terse laugh. "What is it with you and the morbid jokes today?"  
  
    "Well, you don't get to be as old as me without having a sense of humor, that's for sure!" Stu gave a small, coughing laugh.  
  
    "Oh, I know plenty of old geezers who aren't nearly as good-humored," Nick rolled his eyes. He sank into a contemplative face. "I'm not... well, I'm not really a spiritual fox, but do you think... you think foxes and bunnies even go to the same place? Afterwards?"  
  
    Stu tilted his head, thinking about this. "Well, I don't really know, I have to admit. But in case we don't, I'll have to see if the Big Guy will make an exception for me, since I do have a fox in my family, after all!"  
  
    Nicks arm tightened around Stu's shoulder. "Eh, you're all right, pops. Try to stay on the Earth a bit longer for all of us, will you?"  
  
    "I'll do my best, son," Stu chuckled.  
  


* * *

 

  
-Hopps Family Farm Compound Main Entry Hall-  
  
  
    After breakfast the next morning, Judy headed over to the extremely long family portrait laid out along one of the entry hall's walls. The Hopps only did one every five years or so, and it was easy to see why. Even taking the picture took an expensive, multi-lensed rig, and getting hundreds of bunnies to cooperate for one picture was an abject impossibility. Before she married Nick, it was actually hard for Judy to remember where in the family portrait she was located, but Nick's height and red fur were an easy index from a distance. She walked up to this and grinned, looking more at the smirking fox holding his smirking squirrel son than herself. She was also smirking in the picture. They sure were a family, in their own, strange little way. Judy gave a soft yelp as she didn't notice a white, albino rabbit standing next to her. Her smile slowly vanished.  
  
    "Ah, Ivory," Judy said to her slightly taller sister, Ivory Hopps. She was the only albino in her family, and her white, featureless fur and red eyes stood out among the rest of her siblings. Ivory was looking with her paws behind her back at Nick's picture.  
  
    "Stands out, doesn't he?" Ivory said in an even voice. "Among the whole fluffle. The only fox." Judy frowned.  
  
    "I'm not going to talk to you about Nick, Ivory," Judy said carefully. "You know when we do, it always ends up in a huge fight. And I may not be as young as last time, but depending on what you say, I'll still lay you out on the ground."  
  
    "I'm not looking for a fight, I'm just stating facts," Ivory frowned, looking away. "He stands out. And he's... still there."  
  
    Judy had a perplexed look on her face, but she still felt fairly cautious. "Still... there?"  
  
    "This picture's under a year old, and there he is," Ivory looked back at the picture. "It really sucks to be wrong."  
  
    "What are you talking about, Ivory?" Judy narrowed her eyes.  
  
    "Well, I know you made it a point not to invite me to your wedding or reception," Ivory said.  
  
    "Because you didn't want to come!" Judy grit her teeth. "That slot would have been wasted on you."  
  
    "Right, and you know why I didn't want to come?" Ivory asked.  
  
    "It's easy enough to figure out," Judy folded her arms. "You hate Nick. You thought our union was unnatural. You told me he wouldn't last a year, after he 'got what he wanted'."  
  
    "Right," Ivory said quietly. "So yeah. Was wrong about all that stuff." Judy's harsh expression melted and her hands unfolded.  
  
    "Ivory?" Judy seemed concerned. "Did something happen? It's really not like you to be this way. So, uh... introspective."  
  
    "Yeah, well, I've had a lot of time to think about what I thought was a blight on this family, but look at you three with your smug little grins," Ivory offered a tiny smile. "You're so awfully impossible, but there you are, a little family, super-distinct, and you look super happy, too."  
  
    "Well, we each have our problems," Judy admitted. "Not one of us is perfect, we don't always get along, and our species differences do pose some unique challenges, but... I guess we have made it work." Judy looked further down the portrait. "Oh, there you are! You're distinctive too, because of your albinism." Judy wandered over to take a closer look. "And these are your three kits, right? Was it, uh... the black girl with blue eyes is, um... Galaxy, right? Then Nebula is the black boy with brown eyes... And that leaves, uhm... the white one with blue eyes was..."  
  
    "Nova," Ivory nodded. "Wow, two out of three isn't bad for a sister who hated my guts up until a moment ago."  
  
    "Well, you gave them fairly unusual names," Judy giggled, then grinned widely. "Any of them turn out to be 'spacey'?"  
  
    "Judy..." Ivory rolled her eyes. "Kinda, yeah, Nebula is a bit out there. They'll all be eleven this year, actually."  
  
    "Where's the- where's the father?" Judy looked around for the black-furred rabbit, to no avail.  
  
    "Frank? He left me, in what I'm sure is some sort of cosmic justice for me hating Nick," Ivory folded her arms, turning her head away.  
  
    "You can't think that's true," Judy frowned. Ivory sighed.  
  
    "I know, I know," Ivory grumbled. "But yeah, I know why. I used to be a model, as you may remember. Bunnies with albinism are still seen as exotic; we get featured on a lot of products, perfume ads, clothing, I dunno, I thought it was nice to have my difference be an actual selling point for myself instead of an oddity."  
  
    "It is nice to be treasured for our differences," Judy agreed.  
  
    "Yeah but... when that's ALL they care about..." Ivory went on. "Frank was attracted to me just because of my looks. He just wanted a plaything, a trophy, I think, and got mad at me when he figured out I wasn't infertile. He somehow got it into his head that albinos were infertile, for whatever reason. I begged him to stay to help me raise the three kits, but he didn't have a tolerance for being a family buck, so he left me a few years after they were born."  
  
    "Ugh, that's terrible," Judy frowned.  
  
    "Yeah, it wasn't the best time, and I haven't been the best mother, either," Ivory admitted. "I'm glad mom and dad still had their doors open to me. Once I got this, uh, 'mom bod', it began to be harder to find work, too."  
  
    "Huh?" Judy gave a tiny smile, "I thought the 'mom bod' was coming back, it's like the new hot thing!"  
  
    "Maybe in Zootopia, but not in Bunnyburrow," Ivory shook her head. "The new-age bunnies are pushing against the 'fertile doe' look, and the skinny, thinner-hipped bunnies are all you see in the magazines these days."  
  
    "Those are the ones pushing for bucks and does to get fixed, right?" Judy asked, to Ivory's nod. "Ugh, why can't the world be as simple as things that I have to arrest to fix?"  
  
    "Tell me about it," Ivory said. "Anyway, I've given it a lot of thought, and I kind of think the world needs more crazy bunnies like you. Even if the new-age is trying to bring our numbers down to make sure future generations are sustainable, they won't get they want without doing some damage to current generations."  
  
    "I don't think MORE bunnies like me would help  _too_ much," Judy gave an apologetic grin, "I'm just an aberration, an outlier. When I did my tour in Bunnyburrow to encourage the bunny youth to try new things, all I got were questions filled with fear, like 'aren't you afraid to get stepped on'? 'Have you had to kill any predators'? Things like that. I really don't know if what I'm doing is going to change anyone's mind."  
  
    "Well you got Jenny, at least," Ivory smirked. "All you can do is lead by example and hope others follow."  
  
    "That's true, I guess," Judy gave a small smile. "Well, I'm glad I don't have to hate you anymore, Ivory."  
  
    "Gee, thanks," Ivory returned a small smirk. "Anyway, say hello to that dumb fox for me if he still won't come near me."  
  
    "Oh no, you don't get to call him dumb," Judy held up a reproving finger.  
  
    "Ah, sorry, just slipped out," Ivory bared her teeth in regret.  
  
    "You can call him idiot, imbecile, moron, nitwit, nincompoop, but not dumb, that one's mine," Judy grinned. Ivory narrowed one eye.  
  
    "So... so weird," Ivory shook her head. "But I guess you're doing something right."  
  


* * *

 

  
-Hopps Family Farm Compound Main Living Area-  
  
  
    One quarter of the monitors in the main living area had been assembled to play a game of New Super Bash Bunnies. Larry was playing against a lot of his younger aunts, uncles, and older cousins. The game only supported eight players at a time, so after a round, whoever placed in the bottom four had to rotate out and give another four players a try. In six games, Larry had yet to be knocked out of the top four, and he placed first in three of them.  
  
    "Crud! Fifth place!" Nova dejectedly tossed his controller to one of his aunts. "I  _almost_ got Larry." Nova walked over to his brother and sister and sat down.  
  
    "Jeez, you're still up there, huh Larry?" Aster chuckled, picking up a controller as he rotated in. "Fourth place, huh? That was a close one."  
  
    "Yup," Larry smirked proudly.  
  
    "We should all gang up on Larry," Lily Hopps, a light gray bunny teenager, smirked. "That way we can take him out."  
  
    "Why would you do that?" Larry asked in slight exasperation.  
  
    "No way you're that good at this game," Lily said teasingly. "You must be cheating."  
  
    "Hey, you know my mom's Judy Hopps, right?" Larry smirked. "I practice against her. That's why I'm so good."  
  
    "Have you ever beat her?" Rose Hopps, a cream and white bunny teenager who wasn't even playing, asked with a warm smile. She dangled her feet off of the couch.  
  
    "Twice," Larry said proudly. "Out of... you know, at least a hundred games."  
  
    "I could never beat her, so that's something," Aster said as they began the game. Larry noticed more of the bunnies were trying to knock him out in this round, but he had picked a large character that could knock aside his adversaries with strong, wide-ranging attacks. Those bunnies and their eagerness led them to be knocked out early.  
  
    "He's  _gotta_ be cheating," Lily groaned good-naturedly and handed off her controller to a smaller nephew. "Beaten by a little squirrel."  
  
    "Hey, size doesn't matter when it comes to video game skill," Larry smirked.  
  
    "Says the guy choosing like the biggest character in the game," Aster smirked, shaking his head.  
  
    "I knew you all were going to go after me, so I picked someone who could mount a brutal defense," Larry shot back.  
  
    "Mm, an analytical strategy, very admirable..." Nebula said, nodding and folding his arms. On the next game, Larry could not defend against all seven of the bunnies attacking him at once, and was the first to go down.  
  
    "Well, I mean, that's one way you could do it," Larry groaned, rolling his eyes.   
  
    "He's out? He's _out_?" Clarissa, an excitable young female cousin and her small posse all looked exuberant. "Finally! He's ours now!" Larry had about one second to look towards them in confusion before he was pounced and grabbed. Clarissa began to carry him off.  
  
    "Wuh-wait, huh!?" Larry spat in confusion. "What's going on!?"  
  
    "You've been playing this game for like an hour!" Clarissa protested to the giggles of her cohorts. "It's our turn to play with you!"  
  
    "Aster, help!" Larry struggled and wiggled, waving his paws, but he couldn't escape the giggling girl's grasp.  
  
    "Sorry, my dude," Aster shrugged, grinning. "They're harmless enough."  
  
    "Maybe physically," Rose winced. "Psychologically, however..."  
  
    "Aster!" Larry called out again as he disappeared into the hallways.  
  
    "Hey, think I should get my camera for when he finally escapes?" Lily smirked.  
  
    "Don't even think about it," Rose looked at her sternly. Off to the side, all of Ivory's kits were talking among themselves.  
  
    "You know, we should get some of our younger cousins together and pull a prank on Larry!" Nova said excitedly.  
  
    "What? Why would we do that?" Galaxy wondered, tilting her head. "Larry's nice."  
  
    "Yeah, but he's just a little squirrel," Nova said, gesturing off to where he escaped. "Look how easily Cass took him off, and she's a little squirt!"  
  
    "Wasn't persecuting another based on their size expressly contrary to the gist of grandfather's speech to us?" Nebula cocked one of his eyebrows in a suspicious fashion.  
  
    "Awh, who cares, Neb?" Nova stamped his foot. "You know how much you, Gal, and I get made fun of at school for our dumb names. Larry's so small, and there's so many of us, and just one of him!"  
  
    "Those are all... facts," Nebula said skeptically. "However, claiming an advantage based on those factors would seem to me to be... morally objectionable."  
  
    "Neb, seriously," Nova half-lid his eyes. "If you follow every rule ever you're going to be the most boring bunny on the planet. This could be our only chance to feel what it is to be powerful like that."  
  
    "Powerful?" Galaxy tried the word. "It just sounds mean, to me."  
  
    "C'mon, we don't have to do anything too bad," Nova shrugged. "We can apologize later. Let's just have some fun now!"  
  
    "Hm, I'm afraid I don't sound that sincere when groveling," Nebula mused. "But I suppose there is some sort of perverse merit to your plan."  
  
    "I mean, as long as we don't get in trouble," Galaxy said rather dejectedly.  
  
    "Cool, let's go get some other bunnies, I've got a plan," Nova smirked and beckoned the two.   
  


* * *

 

  
-Hopps Family Farm Compound Central Kitchen-  
  
  
    Judy and a small handful of her brothers and sisters were helping their mother in preparing for the first round of dinner for the night when Clarissa briskly marched into the midst of the kitchen and proudly thrust out her arms, which held a very resigned-looking Larry, his eyes half-lid.  
  
    "Look! We made Larry pretty!" Clarissa smiled happily. This caused all pairs of bunny eyes to lock onto Larry, who huffed in annoyance. Over his clothes he was wearing a slightly-oversized sky-blue dress, matching headband with a large bow on it, a beaded necklace, and a bracelet. Everyone but Bonnie and Judy started laughing immediately, and it was clear Judy and Bonnie were trying very hard not to succumb.  
  
    "Please don't say anything," Larry groaned. "But if it will make you feel better, laugh."  
  
    "Pnnnk," Judy placed her hand over her mouth, trying not to. "I'm sorry, Larry, it's just...pfff!" She exploded into laughter, collapsing on her mother, who finally started laughing as well. This continued for a bit, with Clarissa giggling in happiness at the mirth she had caused. Judy looked up, balling her fists, and took a few deep breaths. "Okay, got it out of my system. Now, Clarissa, do I want to know why you just happened to have a Larry-sized dress and other accessories ready for him?"   
  
    "They came from some of my big dolls!" Clarissa explained. Bonnie took a deep breath as well, and then her face grew stern.  
  
    "Do you remember what your grandfather said about small animals, missy?" Bonnie put her hands on her hips.  
  
    "Uh, to be nice to them?" Clarissa tilted her head. "But look, I made you all laugh!" She smiled brightly.  
  
    "There is someone here who didn't laugh, though," Judy said, pointing at Larry.  
  
    Clarissa looked over at the squirrel she was holding, who was trying to avoid looking at her, and to avoid looking too frustrated at his helplessness. "Oh, uh..."  
  
    "Did you ask him if he wanted you to dress him up?" Bonnie leaned her head in towards her.  
  
    "Um, no," Clarissa shook her head.  
  
    "Remember, Larry is quite a bit older than you," Bonnie said. "You must ask him if he wants to play your games, okay? It's not polite to force him to just because he's smaller than you. He's not a doll."  
  
    "Oh, uh... I'm... I'm sorry, Larry," Clarissa brought him in close and hugged him.  
  
    "Great, grandbon,  _now_ how am I supposed to be angry?" Larry gave a defeated smirk.  
  
    "Oh, you'd like to be angry?" Bonnie smirked back. "I could give you a reason." She pulled out her phone and aimed it at the bunny hugging the squirrel.  
  
    "You wouldn't _dare_!" Larry's jaw dropped.  
  
    "Mom!" Judy protested, but she was trying not to laugh again.  
  
    "I'm an old bunny, Larry," Bonnie smirked mischievously. "I ran out of dares to give a long time ago." Bonnie grinned and held her phone over to Judy. "Now doesn't that look nice?"  
  
    "Mom, delete that immediately," Judy smirked. "Maybe after sending it to me though. You think Kara might find this amusing, Larry?"  
  
    " _MOM_!" Larry screamed out, thrashing against Clarissa's grasp.  
  
    "Larry, why are you shouting so loud?" Clarissa flinched.  
  
    "Because all the does in this household are evil! _Evil_!" Larry shouted. Clarissa giggled and set Larry down.  
  
    Bonnie and Judy shared a mock evil laughter, and then Judy yelped as she saw her son dashing directly at her, leaping up to her midsection, and sitting on her shoulder, yanking the phone from her.  
  
    "Where is it!? Have you already sent it!?" Larry frantically searched for the picture.  
  
    "Didn't actually take it, Larry," Bonnie said, then laughed maliciously again. Larry pursed his lips in utter exasperation and handed the phone back off to his grandmother.   
  
    "I better get these off him before he throws them at you," Judy laughed, peeling the jewelry and extraneous clothing from the annoyed squirrel.    
  


* * *

 

  
-Hopps Family Farm Compound Guest Room #1-  
  
  
    "Aunt Judy! Uncle Nick! Get up quick! Please!"   
  
    Clarissa's voice landed on the ears of the previously peacefully slumbering Nick and Judy and they both jerked awake.  
  
    "Cuh... Clarissa?" Judy mumbled. "What time is it...?" Judy looked at her phone. It was 7:00 AM.  
  
    "Larry's gone! They took him!" Clarissa frantically gestured. Both Judy and Nick sat bolt upright in their beds at this. Nick launched out of bed and headed for the door.  
  
    "Nick, wait! Took him where? Who took him?" Judy asked the fidgeting gray bunny.  
  
    "Some other bunnies took him outside! I 'unno where! I told 'em not to be mean to Larry, like grampa said, but they didn't listen!" Clarissa nervously looked up to the two. Judy threw on some clothes and a coat while Nick made for the door again. He got three steps out before Judy called after him again.  
  
    "Nick, get some clothes on, for crying out loud! It's nearly freezing outside!" Judy yelled. Nick came back in, holding his index finger aloft, and hastily put on some clothes and a jacket as well. Nick and Judy both made for the front door hurridely, followed by Clarissa. Judy flinched slightly at the chilly air outside, while Nick looked back and forth, sniffing the air.  
  
    "What do I do?" Clarissa asked with worry. Nick, though he was trying to focus, narrowed his eyes and looked at the small bunny.  
  
    "Clarissa, you keep an eye on this door and try to remember anybunny who comes back in, okay? Make a list if you can," Nick admonished.  
  
    "Uhm, o-okay!" Clarissa nodded.  
  
    Nick and Judy headed out further into the front yard. Nick shook his head.  
  
    "Rgh, everything smells like bunnies here; I can't tell where they went," Nick started to look a bit panicked.   
  
    "Okay, shh," Judy said, trying to concentrate. Nick did as well. Both of their ears flicked.  
  
    "Kits' voices," Nick noticed. "From the..." He turned his head west.  
  
    "West!" Judy agreed, and both of them rushed in that direction.  
  


* * *

 

  
-Hopps Family Farm Western Stream-  
  
  
    "Squirrels belong in trees, don't they?" Nova smirked as several bunnies tied Larry to a branch overlooking a swift, babbling stream. Larry grit his teeth, already tired of yelling for help. He let loose a stream of angry chittering sounds. "Whoa, you kiss your mom with that mouth?" Nova smirked, sitting back against the tree trunk and folding his arms.  
  
    "What are you doing this for?" Larry felt a shot of panic as the bonds tying him to the tree didn't feel very securely knotted. He looked with dread at the rushing water down below. If the bonds gave way, he'd surely end up in the stream. It even  _looked_ freezing. "I didn't do anything to you!" Larry's breaths were swift, and he was trying to fight the urge to struggle.  
  
    "Hm, maybe not," Nova grinned, "but just see this as a warning that you shouldn't mess with bunnies, even though we're small. Looks like there's always someone smaller, huh?" Larry angrily chattered at him again. "Eh, don't worry, we'll let you down. In about an hour!"  
  
    "Nova!" Larry sneered. "Just let me go!"  
  
    "Did anyone bring any extra cloth to tie around his mouth?" Nova smirked, relishing his position of power.  
  
    "Those restraints will definitely not last an hour's time," Nebula frowned up from the ground. "Surely we will be required to reinforce them? If I could merely ascend the tree, ah..." Nebula looked at the tree, but he was afraid of heights, and the tree was already filled with bunnies.  
  
    "I don't like this," Galaxy said, worriedly looking up at Larry, "maybe Nebula's right, tighten the knots! Or else maybe just let him down? C'mon, he looks scared..."  
  
    "Really? You're wussing out _now_ , Gal?" Nova sucked at his teeth, sliding down the tree, followed by the rest of his group. "Let him be scared. We're not hurting him or anything."  
  
    "Whatever you kits are doing, stop doing it!" Nick's furious voice seemed to blast from all around the bunnies. All of their pairs of ears went up and twitched in the direction of his voice.  
  
    "It's Uncle Nick! He sounds really angry!" Galaxy fretted.  
  
    "Dad! Over here!" Larry shouted out.  
  
    "Crud! I knew we should have brought some extra cloth for a gag," Nova grit his teeth. "Everyone scatter!"  
  
    The bunnies started to flee in all directions, but Nebula hesitated.  
  
    "Really, we should see about fixing those knots before we all so hastily flee..." Nebula looked at Larry, who shot him a look.  
  
    "Move it, Neb! You don't want the fox to catch you!" Nova beckoned. Shortly, only Larry was left at the tree.  
  
    "Dad, hurry!" Larry shouted out again. Ten seconds later, Nick and Judy headed into the clearing. Judy gave a gasp.  
  
    "Larry!" Both of them yelled out as they instantly processed his situation.   
  
    "I'll get him!" Judy added, starting to climb up the tree as fast as she could.  
  
    "Hurry, mom!" Larry was gasping in fear. "I can feel the bonds undoing themselves!"  
  
    Nick gave a quick glance to where the squirrel was, and the rushing, frigid water below. Judy was almost upon him, but would she make it in time? Nick grit his teeth, tossed off his jacket, and jumped into the water legs first right under Larry.  
  
    "Nick, what are you-!?" Judy yelled out, pausing for a split second.  
  
    " _JEEZ_ , this water's cold! _JEEZ_!" Nick screeched, the waist-high water biting at his nerves, but held out his arms. "Don't be afraid to fall, Larry! Mom or I will get you! Hurry, Judy, before my tail freezes!"  
  
    Judy whimpered at Nick's sudden brashness, but held tight to the branch that Larry was tied to and carefully untied him with one hand while supporting Larry so he wouldn't fall with her other hand.  
  
    "Okay, you're good!" Judy nodded, and Larry was able to wriggle around, find purchase on the branch with his claws and quickly he scampered onto Judy's back. "We're good! Now get out of the water, you maniac!"  
  
    Nick scrambled out, his pointy teeth chattering, and he tried to brush himself off.  
  
    Judy slid down the tree and gave a sigh of relief. Nick's legs were trembling. Larry's claws were so tightly dug into Judy's back that she could feel them through her coat.  
  
    "Okay, now we've got to get back and dry you off so you don't get hypothermia, you moron," Judy gave a reproving smile.  
  
    "Huh-hey, he luh-looked like he was a bout to f-f-f-fall," Nick defended himself, picking up his jacket.  
  
    "You okay, dad?" Larry shot an unsure look over to Nick.  
  
    "Are  _you_ okay, s-s-son?" Nick looked at him. "That's the impuh... important part..."  
  
    "I mean, physically," Larry grimaced, "but maybe not psychologically."  
  
    "Duh-don't worry," Nick grit his teeth, "I'm going to have a WORD with those buh-buh-buh... bunnies..."  
  
    "Wow, you sure sound threatening with your teeth clacking together," Judy smiled. "Now, let's hurry. There are parts of you that I'd prefer not to freeze and break off."  
  
    "Mom!" Larry gave a chuckle, and Nick smiled slightly too. Judy and Nick headed swiftly back to the compound, with Larry riding on Judy's back.    
  


* * *

 

  
-Hopps Family Farm Compound Doe's Bathroom #3-  
  
  
    "Okay, does, bathroom number three is off limits until further notice!" Judy yelled out to everyone in the hall, slamming the door behind her.  
  
    "A duh-doe's bathroom, hm?" Nick grinned. "I was going to make some sort of juh-joke about how much cleaner it is, but the buh-buck's are pretty clean here, too."  
  
    "Well with so many siblings, we have some neat freaks on both sides," Judy grinned, holding up two Hare-Dryer brand fur-dryers, one in each hand. "Take off your pants."  
  
    "Gladly," Nick smirked, removing them. "If I wasn't fuh-freezing, that would be pretty hot."  
  
    "Oh it's about to get hot all right," Judy quipped, turning both fur-dryers on, the machines roaring as they spat hot air over Nick's legs and lap. Nick winced, but the hot air eventually started to feel good and soothing. Nick knew he wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with Judy over the shrieking of the machines, so instead just tried to level a smirk at her, but it drooped after awhile as the intensity of the situation wore away, and he was left musing over what could have happened. He tried not to dwell on it, but the thoughts rolled onto him just the same. After an extended dosage of warm air, Judy turned the fur-dryers off.   
  
    "Doing okay?" Judy gave a small smile, reading the concern on Nick's face.  
  
    "Physically," Nick nodded with a blank expression.  
  
    "It's all right, Nick. He wasn't hurt," Judy rustled through some drawers.  
  
    "I've worried through so many scenarios over how Larry could be hurt," Nick admitted. "I never thought I'd have to worry about the clusterfluffle, as much as I tease about them. I mean, didn't pop lecture them all on how to behave with Larry?"  
  
    "Something's up, I'll agree to that," Judy nodded. "I'm not trying to downplay what just happened. But, everything's okay. That's how I'm keeping myself calm. We left Larry with dad and told him not to let anyone touch him." Judy found what she was looking for; the largest brush in the drawer. "Here we are." Judy went over to Nick and started brushing the fur of his legs and tail.  
  
    "Really, hon?" Nick looked incredulous. "You're  _grooming_ me? Who's going to care if my fur is a little out of place? I'll be wearing pants, after all." Judy put a paw to her mouth.  
  
    "Oh right, pants!" Judy giggled. "We are lacking a pair of those for you. ...Uh, and I'd rather not blind all the does on the way to our guest bedroom."  
  
    "Ah, thanks a lot," Nick chuckled dryly. Judy rushed over to the door and stuck her head out.  
  
    "I need pants!" Judy yelled out, and got some alarmed looks from her sisters and cousins. "Uh, for Nick! ...Please!" She shut the door again. Nick tried to stop chuckling.  
  
    "I'm sure we'll look back on this day and laugh, but will Larry?" Nick sighed after his emotions were under control. "Hey, maybe we should call a family meeting. I could host it. Always kind of wanted to speak to a huge audience."  
  
    "You really want to do a hunt that way for the guilty parties?" Judy wrinkled her nose, continuing to brush him.   
  
    "Maybe not that, but I will try to hammer in why their behavior was wrong, and maybe it'll draw them out," Nick thought aloud. "Maybe hearing it from someone who isn't a lovable marshmallow will make them think harder about it."  
  
    Judy paused her actions and smooched Nick on the nose. "I'm glad you like my dad."   
  
    The door to the bathroom slowly opened and a pair of pants slid into view, like an unusually-shaped ghost. Judy giggled and headed this way. The paw holding the pants belonged to Ivory.  
  
    "Here you are," Ivory said. "Can I come in?" Judy took the pants from her.  
  
    "Um, I did say 'no does'," Judy smirked. "And unless something has changed that you haven't told me about..."  
  
    "I just want to talk to you both in private, and this is as good as an opportunity as any," Ivory said bluntly. "It's not like I want to look at your fox." Judy grumbled and let her in. Despite what she said, Ivory's eyes were indeed drawn to the under-dressed fox. "Ah so uh, that's what they look like, huh."  
  
    "Changing your mind about foxes, Ivory?" Nick's voice was very smug. Ivory's eyes looked away, her ears warming slightly.  
  
    "Just put your pants on, doofus," Judy laughed, flinging the pair at Nick, who obliged.  
  
    "I was only half-joking, Ivory," Nick explained, "Judy told me you've had a change of heart?"  
  
    "I'm not actually here about that, but yeah, I don't hate that you're in the family anymore or anything," Ivory shrugged. "Anyway, Clarissa explained it all to me. She was keeping track of all the bunnies that came back from this prank that was pulled on Larry, as she was asked to by you two, and all three of  _my_ kits were on the list."  
  
    "Oh," Judy blinked solemnly. "Wow, she went from prettying up Larry in a dress and bow to being our own personal little tattle-tale. Good for her."  
  
    "She what now?" Nick's eyes opened slowly. "Did hypothermia set in after all? I don't know if I heard that right."  
  
    "It's not important," Judy giggled. Ivory tried to smile, but she looked upset.  
  
    "I have to apologize for my kits' actions," Ivory shook her head. "I'm pretty sure Nova was the ringleader. He's a little firecracker and, uh, he gets bullied at school sometimes because of his name. All three of them do." Ivory looked a bit shamed. "So, in a way, I guess this is my fault."  
  
    "What?" Nick blinked. "No, someone's name is no reason to bully someone. And it's especially wrong of someone to perpetuate a cycle of bullying even though they were bullied. I definitely would like to do that family meeting thing, if Stu can arrange it."  
  
    "I will be punishing all three of them," Ivory nodded, "especially Nova. No video games or dessert for him for a month."  
  
    "I think more important than a physical punishment is an understanding of why what they did was wrong," Judy said, putting her hand on Ivory's shoulder. "Maybe Nick can reach them through a speech?"  
  
    "Guess we'll see; I'm going to go talk to pops now," Nick headed for the door, but turned back and unleashed a taunting smile. "Speaking of 'see', did you like what you saw, Ivory?" Nick flicked his tail. Ivory let out a huff of embarrassment.  
  
    "Feel free to smack him, Ivory; you have my permission," Judy gave her a warm, tired smile.  
  
    "I think you guys have been through enough this trip," Ivory gave a sigh.  
  


* * *

 

  
-Hopps Family Farm Compound Meeting Hall-  
  
  
    The cleaned up, warmed up, and fluffed up fox took the stage and gave a small smirk as he picked up his microphone. Every member of the Hopps family that was able was sitting in the audience, and Nick gave his eyes a sweeping glance over them all. His thoughts slightly strayed, wondering if bunnies liked to practice plays on their own built-in theater, but he took a breath and calmed himself for the speech he had prepared.  
  
    "Hi," Nick began with his smooth voice. "I'm Nicholas Piberius Wilde-Hopps. Maybe you've heard of me? No, there isn't a funny story behind my middle name." There were a few stifled laughs. "Some of you know me as 'the fox', and that's fine. Some call me brother, and that's cool, some uncle, two of you even call me son!" Nick waved at Bonnie and Stu, who both waved back. "And one arguably fortunate bunny in this auditorium, well, she calls me husband. Let's give her a paw, shall we? What a patient bunny she is to put up with me, huh?" Applause and cheering rang out as Nick gestured at her, and Judy flashed an embarrassed smile.  
  
    "Anyway, this isn't about any of that," Nick admitted. "This is about the one here who calls me... well... he calls me dad. C'mon, son." Nick beckoned, and Larry got off of Judy's lap and headed up onto the stage, standing next to Nick. He only came up to his waist. "You all know who this is, right?"  
  
    "LARRY!" The exuberant youths of the audience shrieked in delight, and Larry's eyes flew open and he flinched. He was actually rather surprised at the enthusiasm.  
  
    "Right," Nick chuckled. "We're here to talk about Larry. Especially that reaction to him. "So, can someone tell me why you like Larry so much?" A small fuzzy forest of paws shot up. "Um, wow! Yes, my little niece in the middle there in the purple shirt."   
  
    "Larry's so small an' cute an' huggable!" The bunny yelled out proudly.  
  
    "Ooh, I'm very glad you used those words," Nick pointed and then swiped his arm. "So, can everyone tell me what word bunnies don't like to be called by other animals?"  
  
    "CUTE!" The thunderous word rang out.  
  
    "Excellent! Now, someone tell me why bunnies don't like to be called cute," Nick led on. "Judy, I know you know this one, so I'm not calling on you. Yes, my brother in the front here with the tan coat."  
  
    "Being called cute by larger animals is kind of demeaning, even if they mean it in a nice way," the bunny explained. "Other animals take us less seriously because we just seem fuzzy and harmless to them."  
  
    "Oh, great answer, really great," Nick grinned widely. "Now. About that. Does anyone here know how old Larry is?" Only a few hands went up. "Ah, see? Okay, how about my sister way in the back there?"  
  
    "Larry just turned sweet sixteen not too long ago!" The bunny smiled as she answered.  
  
    "Yes!" Nick nodded. "Did you all know that? This small little squirrel here is older than a lot of you younger ones! He's almost an adult, isn't that scary to think?" Nick smirked at Larry who just returned the look. "Now, I'm sure many of you learned that some of you smaller bunnies pulled a prank on him this morning. Not only is that wrong, but it was a rather dangerous prank, and he could have been hurt. Now, all or most of you in this family love Larry, and why shouldn't you? He's a great squirrel. So. I am wondering what on Earth could make you want to bully this squirrel in such a fashion." There was only a little bit of murmuring, and then silence.  
  
    "Dad..." Larry looked up at him. "I think they got it."  
  
    "Do they, son?" Nick twisted his muzzle a bit, and his voice started to lose its joviality. "Let's just go over this one more time. You small bunnies dislike being called cute. You dislike being diminished in the other eyes of animals. Yet some of you thought it would be a good idea to put  _my son_ in danger because... why? He's smaller than you? It's easy to just pick him up and place him wherever you want? Those of you responsible for this, I'm not going to call you out by name. But I have had someone record who you are, so we do know. I want you to go to sleep at night and reflect on your actions. I want you to-"  
  
    Nick was interrupted by a dark shape running for the stage, whimpering. It was Galaxy. She stumbled onto the stage and started crying. Nick and Larry were both equally surprised.  
  
    "L-Larry, I'm so sorry!" Galaxy wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry for what we did to you, I really am. I told them... I told them it was a bad idea, but I... I didn't stop it... I'm as bad as any of those other bunnies... I'm... please don't hate me..."  
  
    "Shh, Galaxy, it's okay, really!" Larry held his paws up and made a cautionary gesture. "Everyone's watching, just try to calm down...!"  
  
    "No! I can't c-calm down!" Galaxy wiped more tears away. "You're gonna hate us and not wanna visit us again and it's all gonna be  _our_ fault for being such dumb bunnies!" She continued to sniffle.  
  
    "Whoa, no one said anything about that," Nick said. "You're going to have to try harder than that to get rid of your fox uncle. ...Not that I recommend that." Galaxy hiccuped. Larry gave a small sigh and offered his arms. Galaxy ran forward to hug him, and Larry tried to console her. Even several years younger than him, she was almost half a head taller and a good bit wider. She still hugged on tightly to the small squirrel. The rest of the audience didn't know how to react.  
  
    "It's all right, Galaxy," Larry said calmly. "It's okay."  
  
    Another dark shape walked up calmly onstage. This one was Nebula. He walked over to Nick with one paw behind his back and held out the other paw.  
  
    "May I say something?" Nebula asked. Nick was so blindsided by the audacity of the small black bunny that he handed the microphone over to Nebula.  
  
    "Reflecting on uncle Nick's words have caused me to realize something," Nebula said calmly. "I have learned today that oppressing the weak and small is easy." Several bunnies gasped, and looked at Nebula in alarm. "However, I am aware of the saying that nothing in life worth doing is easy. Therefore, such oppression is a worthless endeavor, and I am ashamed of my complicity in today's events." He turned to Larry. "Larry, I ask only your forgiveness, if you would in time be willing to give me that."  
  
    "Uh, you got it," Larry gave a small smile, trying to remove himself from Galaxy. It wasn't working, however, because Galaxy was still hugged on tight.  
  
    "Thank you, uncle," Nebula calmly offered the microphone back to Nick, who accepted it. Nebula stood over by his sister.  
  
    "Is that kit for real?" Judy asked Jayce skeptically, who was sitting next to her.  
  
    "He is a bit of an oddball," Jayce chuckled.   
  
    "Let me wrap this up with a piece of advice I've given to Larry myself," Nick said. "A person is smart. People are stupid. That means that in a group, everyone's only as smart as the worst idea that prevails in that group. To avoid that, you just have to be strong enough to ask yourself the question 'is this right'? If it's not, either challenge the group, or leave. I'm not going to say this is easy, because believe me, it isn't. But if you want to prove you're a strong bunny, you have to challenge others and fight for what you know is right."  
  
    Finally, a white shape climbed up to the stage and gave a huff. It was Nova. Nick glanced at him, and Nova glanced back.  
  
    "I was behind it all," Nova admitted, though not into the microphone. He heard some gasps. "It's just cause my brother and sister and I get teased at school all the time. I wanted to feel what it was like to be on the other end. No one can stop a fluffle of bunnies when they want to do something..." He gave a weak laugh. "I knew it was wrong and I did it anyway. I guess that makes me uh... evil, huh?"  
  
    Nick gave him a long look. "Maybe, maybe not. Some of you might know I wasn't always a paragon of a fox, either. A wise bunny once said to me that the more we try to understand everyone's differences, the more exceptional we'll all be. I've never forgotten that."  
  
    Judy gave a small smile from the audience, and Nova slowly nodded. 

 

* * *

  
  
-Bunnyburrow Station-  
  
  
    Stu and Bonnie Hopps had driven Judy, Nick, and Larry to the station so they could say their goodbyes as they prepared to head back to Zootopia. Hugs were shared all around by the family members as they waited for the train to roll in.  
  
    "I hope you guys won't take this as an incentive not to visit us soon," Stu said with obvious regret in his voice. "I guess I should have made it clearer what being mean to Larry meant."  
  
    "Oh, don't blame yourself for that, pops," Nick shook his head. "You did your part; it's up to the kits to listen."  
  
    "You sure you're okay, Larry?" Bonnie tilted her head. "I brought some raisins for you if you'd like them. I just hope you haven't... you know, developed some sort of scarring that will haunt you forever." She giggled nervously.  
  
    "No, grandbon," Larry chuckled, taking the small pack of snacks Bonnie offered. "I've got a lot of terrifying experiences to go before I can match mom or dad. It was kind of thrilling, in a strange way."  
  
    "Yeah, well, don't get used to it," Judy smirked. "I don't want bunnies or  _anyone_ to get it into their heads that its okay to be mean to you."  
  
    "Maybe we could hook you up with a bunny taser," Stu joked. The five had a little laugh at this. The train slowly pulled in, and they all gave each other one last hug before loading up onto the train.  
  
    "Bye, you crazy kits!" Stu waved, his lip wobbling. "Cripes, it never gets any easier to watch them head off."  
  
    "Yes, well they're all in good paws with each other," Bonnie pat Stu on the chest with one arm as she had the other around him.  
  
    "So you wanted Larry to sit on my side this time so you don't panic?" Nick asked seriously as they loaded onto the train and found some seating.  
  
    "Let him sit between us so we can both pat him on the head for being such a nice boy," Judy grinned. They both looked at Larry, who rolled his eyes, but had a smile on.  
  
    "Wow, no protests?" Nick asked as they sat down.  
  
    "Hey, this doesn't even register on the list of upsetting things that have happened to me on this trip," Larry chuckled.  
  
    "Yeah, I know, kiddo," Nick said, placing one hand on his back, and Judy put the other around his back.  
  
    "I mean, mom joked she was going to send the picture of me in a dress to _Kara_!" Larry looked at her with a challenging face.  
  
    "Wow, that got to you more than the tree?" Judy giggled.  
  
    "That really happened, huh?" Nick gave an amused exhale. "Sorry I missed it."  
  
    "Dad..."


End file.
